


A Holiday You'd Like

by Thette



Series: Strange little ficlets [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Festival of Walpurgis, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Len steals Mick away for a date night, celebrating a holiday he's sure his partner would like.





	A Holiday You'd Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Hiver_Frost_Elf!

"Pssst, Mick," Len stage whispered, not particularly subtly. "Come on," he said, with a snap of his head to the left. "We're stealing the jump ship."

Mick's manic grin was all the response he needed. They moved together towards the smaller ship, and managed to get onboard without anybody noticing. "Buckle up, we're taking the night off." The engines whined, and they left.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Len said, smirking. "Noticed you've been a bit stir crazy lately."

"All cooped up on that ship. Ain't natural."

"We have arrived on April 30th, 2016, outside of Stockholm, Sweden. Cloaking mode engaged," Gideon's voice informed them.

Len took Mick's arm, and led him out through the surrounding forest. He pulled two bottles of beer from his parka, and handed one to Mick. "You're gonna like this, partner," he said. They arrived in a clearing by a small lake. Lots of people, mostly young, were milling about around a giant stack of branches and twigs. By the beach, a men's choir was singing something pompous. "Happy Walpurgisnacht," he said, squeezing Mick's shoulder and leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

Someone lit the bonfire in front of them, and Mick's eyes were lost to the fire.

"This night is all about fire and booze. Figured it was a holiday you'd like."

"You sure know how to charm me, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonfires, men's choirs (or mixed ones) singing pompous songs, booze. That's Walpurgisnacht in Sweden.


End file.
